Paseo Familiar
by NaiuuCullen
Summary: (One-shot) Los Cullen deciden ir juntos en el mismo auto... ¿Que creen que pasara en este paseo, a peticion de Nessie ? Radio, canciones, golpes y muuuuucha locura al estilo Cullen...


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer.

Bueno eh vuelto con este fic... Pero aca Bella es vampira y Renesmee...

Os doy un adelanto: Los Cullen deciden ir juntos en el mismo auto... ¿Que creen que pasara en este paseo, a peticion de Nessie ? Yo digo que muuuuuuucha locura al estilo Cullen

PD: Este fic no tiene puntos de vista, hay un narrador... Y viven en Forks, no se me ocurrio ningun otro lado para que vivieran, no tengo demasiada imaginacion por el lugar lo siento :(

Pero espero que les guste :)

La pequeña Renesmee de apenas un año, de apariencia de seis estaba en su cama en su habitacion de color rosa que habia acondicionado en la casa de sus abuelos especialemente para ella, pensando. Estaba muy aburrida, Carlisle su abuelo estaba en su oficina, Esme estaba en el jardin arreglando algunas plantas porque ayer sus tios habian echo una pelea alli. Su tia Alice estaba en el sillon, con la netbook junto a Jasper, su tio. Sus tios Rosalie y Emmett habian ido de caza junto a sus padres, y Jacob estaba en La Push. Era de dia, aproximadamente las tres de la tarde. Entonces se le ocurrio una idea: Le pediria a todos que fueran a un viaje en auto. Emocionada bajo corriendo las escaleras y le dijo a Alice su idea, pero ella le dijo si no seria mas divertido salir de compras. Renesmee no queria, y estaba convencida de que saldrian a dar un paseo en auto.

—Tia, quiero ir dar un paseo en auto—Dijo la pequeña Renesmee golpeando el suelo con el pie y de brazos cruzados. Alice queria ir de compras y cada una argumentaba algo a su favor, para conseguir lo que querian. Se estaban enfrascando en una discusion cuando entonces sono el timbre de la puerta. Esme salio de la cocina y abrio la puerta

—Hola Jacob. Pasa Renesmee esta en el salon—Jacob le devolvio el saludo sonriente, y en cuanto Renesmee escucho el nombre de este salio corriendo a sus brazos y le saludo. Jacob la alzo y Renesmee se mostro algo triste, Jacob alarmado por sus instintos al estar imprimado de ella, le pregunto lo que le pasasba, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz. Renesmee le conto su idea

—Oh Nessie, claro que te ayudare a convencerla. Vamos—Ambos fueron hasta donde se encontraba sentada Alice y Jacob se sento en el piso, la niña de rizos broncineos se quedo parada. Renesmee hizo la carita de perrito faldero triste, igualando a Alice quien le habia enseñado el truco, Jacob hizo puchero y Alice no pudo evitar largar una musical carcajada al ver a Jacob y su intento de perro faldero, Jasper a su lado se quedaba callado, no queria darle la razon a ninguna de las dos. Justo en ese momento se abrio la puerta, y la vampira de rubia cabellera entro junto al musculo Emmett tomados de la mano, detras de ellos ingresaron Edward y Bella, los padres de la niña que queria ir de paseo. Ambos al ver el berrinche que su pequeña hija estaba haciendo no pudieron evitarlo: Le dijeron que irian a paser ahora mismo. Alice dijo que si irian a pasear seria en su Porshe, a lo que nadie se pudo negar, Alice salio corriendo arriba y bajo mas tarde con un jean ajustado negro, una remera azul con una incripcion que decia "Cool Girl" en lentejuelas negras y unas sandalias de tacones de cinco centimentros. Rosalie le habia seguido y bajo con una remera negra que tenia una sola manga y dejaba ver uno de sus hombros, un jean ajustado hasta la rodilla color blanco y unos zapatos de tacon negros, con algunos brillos. Todos fueron al garaje y se subieron al Porshe amarillo de Alice, esta iba de conductora, Rosalie iba a delante a su lado con Renesmee en sus piernas. Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Edward y Bella iban atras.(N/A: No me pregunten como entraron todos atras, ni yo se :P) Alice arranco el auto y comenzo a ir menos rapido que de costumbre, en parte porque Renesmee iba a delante, luego de dos minutos de silencio Renesmee se empezo a aburrir un poco pero luego prendio la radio y comenzo a cambiar las estaciones buscando algo bueno que escuchar, pero Alice le interrumpio

—Deja ahi, esa es mi cancion—Grito, y luego empezo a cantar a todo pulmon, y aun asi su voz sonaba musical

_Creeping out _  
_Spinning round _  
_I'm underground _  
_I fall down _  
_Yea I fall down _  
_Edward se estaba molestando y pensaba Maldita sea, Alice_

_I'm freaking out _  
_Where am I now? _  
_Ápside down _  
_And i can stop it now _  
_Can't stop me now _

_Ohh _  
_I'll get by _  
_Ohh _  
_I'll survive _  
Otra vez se estaba molestando _Maldita sea, se sabe toda la cancion _pensaba para si mismo. Alice siguio cantando hasta que se termino y luego de otra cancion la voz femenina, muy amigablemente dijo que se habilitaban las llamadas a partir de ese instante. Emmett saco su celular y empezo a marcar el numero, luego del segundo tono le atendieron

—¿Hola?

—Hola. Soy Emmett Cullen, quisiera mandarle unos saludos a mis hermanos, a mi sobrina y a su perro—Jacob entendio porque le pego fuerte en la nuca—Auch. ¿Eso por que?

—Hola Emmett, bueno estas al aire, podes enviar los saludos—Dijo la amigable voz de la mujer. Emmett dramatizo un poco su llamada

—¡Oh genial! Bueno le quiero enviar saludos a la duende de mi hermana Alice ¡Auch!, a mi hermano el emo Jasper ¡Auch! ¡¿Acaso hoy es el dia de pegarle a Emmett?! ¡Estoy en una llamada! Bueno sigo: A mi hermanito aburrido-sabelotodo Edward, a mi otra hermana Bells, a mi hermosisisima novia Rose, a mi sobrina Renesmee y a su perrito Jacob ¡Auch!—Se quejo nuevamente Emmett, esta vez el golpe fue de parte de Jacob, Renesmee se reia sin parar por la locura de su tio.

—Oh, bueno un saludo como dijo Emmett a todos. Ahora Emmett, esta entrando una llamada ¿queres pedir una cancion?—Emmett se saco el telefono de la oreja y luego tapo el celular

—Oigan ¿que cancion pido?—Renesmee se acordo de una cancion que le gustaba mucho

—Pedi A thosaund years de Christina Perri(MIl años mas, creo que asi se llama en español)—Su tio asintio y luego se puso el telefono al oido

—Quiero A thosaund years de Christina Perri—Entonces se saco el telefono del oido y le pregunto algo a su sobrina—Nessie ¿para quien es la cancion?

—Para mami y papi—Dijo la pequeña niña de cabellos broncineos

—Para los tortolitos de mis hermanos Edward y Bella—Dijo con una sonrisa picara mirando a Edward y Bella

—Ok, entonces ya se viene A thosaund year, chau Emmett, quedate esuchando la radio enseguida pasamos la cancion

—Genialllll. Bye bye—Dijo el musculoso vampiro. La mujer de la radio atendio una llamada mas y luego empezo a sonar la cancion, Renesmee sonrio de oreja a oreja cuando empezo a escucharse la cancion que ella le habia elegido para sus padres, y comenzo a mover sus brazos de un lado a otro y cantando bajito.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step closer_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Edward y Bella se abrazaron. Bella se acosto en el hombro de Edward, este empezo a oler el aroma de su cabello, tenia un leve olor a fresas. Ambos sonrieron, el ambiente estaba de repente lleno de amor y cariño, debido a que las emociones de Edward y Bella embargaban demasiado a Jasper y este se lo transmitia a los demas._

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Luego de que se terminara la cancion empezo una que a Nessie no le gusto de modo que empezo a cambiar las estaciones hasta que paro en una, pero la cancion termino y empezo otra, entonces se escucho cantar una voz muy potente

_I don't care about what you have to say at all _  
_I don't care about your destiny or you life _  
_and I don't care about all the things you did for me _  
_I don't care if I am breaking your heart with this song _

Todos miraron a Emmett quien estaba cantando a todo pulmon, y luego de terminar la estrofa les dijo porque cantaba

—¡Esa es mi cancion!—Dijo entusiasmado. Bella conocia la cancion porque la escucho una vez en internet y tuvo una duda

_Cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart _  
_and I'm broken then run girl, just run _  
_don't try to fix me, run away, don't waste your time with me _  
_cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart without hope _

—Emmett, esa no es tu cancion—Dijo Bella, mientras que Emmett seguia cantando, aunque tambien le escuchaba—porque esa cancion cuenta sobre un chico al que no le importaba la chica, y le decia que su corazon estaba roto y que no perdiera tiempo con el y que se vaya, pero tu tienes novia y tu corazon no esta roto—Bella demostro su punto. Emmett paro de cantar y le contesto

_I'm not felling tonight I said everything to you're still here with me maybe someday i will be again the way i was but for now i don't really care if you are here or not _

_Cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart_

De pronto la cancion se corto: La pequeña hibrida apago la radio

—Vamos, Bella. Ya se la letra ¡es mi cancion! Me describe perfectamente—Rosalie le fulmino con la mirada— bueno quiero decir me describiria poque yo tengo a mi Rose. Por cierto, a quien le falto su cancion, porque nadie se baja del auto hasta que todos griten que tienen una cancion. A ver no creo que haya canciones sobre emos para Jasper, tampoco creo que haya de perros—Para cuando dijo eso se gano dos golpes en la nuca por parte del rubio Jasper, y del moreno Jacob.

—Dejen de pegarle a tio Emm...—Dijo Renesmee. Edward, su padre de cabellos broncineos y ojos miel le interrumpio

—Si chicos, o se va a quedar mas tarado—Todos se rieron, hasta Renesmee pero luego le reto

—Papi malo, dijiste una mala palabra—Dijo Renesmee, las carcajadas aumentaron por parte de los demas, excepto de padre e hija. Entonces Emmett empezo a cantar de vuelta

_Hi Barbie _  
_Hi Ken! _  
_Do you wanna go for a ride? _  
_Sure Ken! _  
_Jump In..._

—Vamos Rose, canta. O al menos di ¡Esa es mi cancion!

—Esa es mi cancion—Dijo Rosalie, sin ganas. Emmett miro a Jasper, quien entendio su mirada y le dio animos a Rosalie, para que cantara junto a Emmett

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world _  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic! _  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _  
_Imagination, life is your creation _  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

La rubia vampira Rosalie empezo a cantar junto al gran y musculoso vampiro Emmett. Renesmee observaba divertida como ambos cantaban la cancion Im a Barbie Girl, lo mas gracioso era que Emmett cantaba algo aniñado porque la cancion es de chica, y trataba de hacer una voz femenina que lograba sin exito.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world _  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic! _  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _  
_Imagination, life is your creation _

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world _  
_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly _  
_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink, _  
_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky... _  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" _

_(uu-oooh-u) _

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world _  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic! _  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _  
_Imagination, life is your creation _

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! _  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah) _  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party! _  
_(uu-oooh-u) _  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party! _  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah) _  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party! _  
_(uu-oooh-u) _

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please _  
_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees _  
_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again, _  
_hit the town, fool around, let's go party _  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" _  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" _

_Oh, I'm having so much fun! _  
_Well Barbie, we're just getting started _  
_Oh, I love you Ken!_

Entonces Emmett empezo a pensar en canciones para Jasper, el rubio vampiro, y aprovechandose de su don penso en cosas que lo alegraron y se emociono, sin razon alguna, para cuando sintio mucha mas emocion y alegria en el ambiente empezo a cantar, diciendo que la cancion era especialmente para Jasper.

_And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all _  
_This place we live, it is not where we belong _  
_And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own _  
_Going back to get away after everything has changed _

Luego de la primera estrofa Jasper se sintio obligado a cantarla, y asi lo hizo junto a su "hermano" Emmett

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive? _  
_(Everything has changed) _  
_Do you remember that? Do you remember that? _  
_(Everything has changed) _  
_Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind? _  
_(Everything has changed) _  
_Do you remember that? Do you remember that? _

_So we stand here now and no one knows us at all _  
_I won't get used to this _  
_I won't get used to being gone _  
_And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying _  
_Going back to get away after everything has changed _

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive? _  
_(Everything has changed) _  
_Do you remember that? Do you remember that? _  
_(Everything has changed) _  
_Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind? _  
_(Everything has changed) _  
_Do you remember that? Do you remember that? _

_Taking up our time _  
_Taking up our time _  
_Taking up our time _  
_It's taking up our time again _  
_Go back we can't go back at all _  
_It's taking up our time again _  
_Go back we can't go back at all _  
_It's taking up our time again _  
_Go back we can't go back at all _  
_It's taking up our time, taking up our time_

—¡Oigan! Dejen ya de cantar—Casi gritaron Alice, Rosalie y Edward al mismo tiempo. El rubio y alto vampiro Jasper se callo.

—No Jazz, continua no hemos terminado, plis. _Could you remind me of a time when we..._—Emmett trato de continuar la cancion, Renesmee se reia sin parar y miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla, abierta mientras que el viento le daba en la cara, elevando algunos de sus cabellos.

—¡Ya callate!—Emmett se callo. Para todos, extrañamente, el viaje estaba durando mucho, pero la verdad era que Alice habia alargado mas el viaje porque tuvo una vision hace unos dias atras: Cuando llegarian a casa Renesmee querria ir otra vez, asi que para no se desate otra discusion sobre el paseo decidio alargarlo. Emmett se callo durante cinco minutos mas, pero luego empezo a cantar bastante desafinado

_Oh yeah, let _  
_My niece Renesmee _  
_It was a baby _  
_But Jacob (A dog / wolf) came _  
_And change your life _  
_Just saw it and was printed _  
_But who does not, my niece is very cute: _  
_Bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes _  
_Pink cheeks, but her skin is pale _  
_The primer was no sooner saw ... Primer _  
_Sounds like a printer, but different _  
_According bored of my brothers, but my Rose _  
_She is very pretty _

_Returning to Jacob _  
_He is of dark complexion, black hair and eyes _  
_It looks like a normal guy, but he's a wolf (some call it dog) _  
_He was another one of the pack _  
_But it was and I think his own _  
_Now is the alpha, sounds important _  
_But no, it's boring _  
_Because you only have two wolves in his pack _

_Oh yeah ... _  
_Oh, oh, oh _  
_werewolf _  
_oh, oh, oh _  
_werewolf_

—¿Emmett, que rayos es eso?—Dijeron Alice y Edward

—¿De donde lo sacaste?—Dijo Jasper

—Esta linda—Dijo Renesmee

—¡Maldicion Emmett, callate de una vez!—Dijeron finalmente Edward, Alice y Rosalie

—¡Auch!¿Por que fue eso? Lo unico que hice fue cantar una cancion de Jacob echa por muaa— Primero se quejo. Luego Emmett se señalo con la mano, orgulloso de su creacion. Todos lo miraron incredulos

—¿Que?—Dijo Emmett, haciendose el ofendido.

—Llegamos—Dijo Alice, esta espero que todos bajaran. Edward, Bella y Jacob esperaron a Renesmee, quien bajo y luego se estiro, pues habia estado sentada demasiado tiempo. Rosalie y Emmett se bajaron, y luego se tomaron de la mano. Emmett le dio un beso a Rosalie, Edward le tapo los ojos a Renesmee

—Oh Eddie, no seas exagerado solo fue un beso, como si tu nunca te diste un beso con Bells y Nessie estuvo ahi—El nego, sin sacarle la mano de los ojos a su pequeña hija, esta cansada de esperar quito la mano fria de su padre de sus ojos, y salio corriendo en una carrera con Jacob hasta la entrada. Edward y Bella le siguieron a paso humano. Adentro Alice estaba frente a su netbook comprando onnline algunas cosas, cuando la pequeña Renesmee se acerco a ella, con la intencion de preguntarle algo a su tia.

—Tia, hoy fue muy divertido. ¿Podemos hacerlo mañana?—Distintas voces de la casa respondieron por Alice

—¡No!

—¡Si!—Emmett fue el unico que se mostro emocionado por la idea de otro paseo familiar.

—Ness cariño, la multitud ha hablado—Dijo Alice, en tono cariñoso, y luego volvio la vista a su netbook. Renesmee se fue algo decepcionada, a jugar con Jacob a los videojuegos

Helloooooo Las extrañe muchisimoooo... Pero eh vuelto con este One-shot(Por ahora, si la multitud habla quizas se continue) Pero quiero que sepan que tuve un pequeño problemita con mis fanfics: Quise borrar una imagen y sin querer borre la carpeta donde tenia todos mis fanfics y cosas relacionadas con la escritura. Si ya se

-Pudiste recuperarla en la papelera de reciclaje

Peeerooo sin querer puse limpiar papelera y bueno cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, me angustie muchisimo casi me pongo a llorar y quise golpearme la cabeza contra la pared(Pero soy una humana y me dolera) y bueno tarde un poco(debido a la crisis "perdi mis fanfics, perdi mis fanfics perdi mis fanfics... Ahhhh es el fin del mundoooo") en recordar que habia subido todos los archivos a fanfiction, asi que copiando y pegando media hora logre conseguir algunos de mis fics, pero perdi el ultimo capi de "Abriendo paso al Amor" y "Cuidando mi Destino"...

PD: Ya que yo ya empiezo las clases (El 5/03/14 buaaaa :/) tardare bastante en actualizar, tal vez si tengo suerte actualice cada fin de semana, pero no se, no les puedo prometer nada.

Pero en fin todo bien. Casi me olvidaba las canciones del fanfic, bueno les dejo los links. Aunque la ultima cancion es mia, la invente yo y es de mi total autoria, por cierto se llama "Hombre Lobo" y al final les dejo la letra en español y ingles... Por cierto, me olvide de la cancion de Renesmee, pero no tuve mucho tiempo, son las once y media y me tengo que acostar temprano para acostumbrarme xk empiezan las clases

Cancion que canta Alice

Letra de Alice: . ?letra=1772025

Letra de Alice en español: . ?letra=1773398

Cancion que canta Emmett:

Letra de Heartless: . ?letra=2015269

Letra de Hertless en español: . ?letra=2046125

Cancion de Rosalie:

Letra de Barbie Girl: . ?letra=316

Letra de Barbie Girl en español: . ?letra=863716

Cancion que canta Jasper:

Letra de Franklin: . ?letra=873904

Letra de Franklin en español: . ?letra=1037503

Cancion de Jacob(cantada por Emmett)

Pero quien no, mi sobrina es muy linda:

Pelo de bronce y ojos marron chocolate

Mejillas rosas, pero su piel es palida

La imprimacion fue ni bien la vio... Imprimacion

Suena como una impresora, pero es diferente

Segun los aburridos de mis hermanos, excepto mi Rose

Ella es muy bonita

Volviendo a Jacob

El es de tez morena, de pelo y ojos negros

Parece un chico normal, pero es un lobo (algunos lo llaman perro)

El era uno mas de la manada

Pero se fue y creo la suya propia

Ahora es el alfa, suena importante

Pero no, es muy aburrido

Porque solo tiene dos lobos en su manada

Oh si...

Oh, oh, oh

Hombre lobo

oh, oh, oh

Hombre lobo

_Oh yeah, let _  
_My niece Renesmee _  
_It was a baby _  
_But Jacob (A dog / wolf) came _  
_And change your life _  
_Just saw it and was printed _  
_But who does not, my niece is very cute: _  
_Bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes _  
_Pink cheeks, but her skin is pale _  
_The primer was no sooner saw ... Primer _  
_Sounds like a printer, but different _  
_According bored of my brothers, but my Rose _  
_She is very pretty _

_Returning to Jacob _  
_He is of dark complexion, black hair and eyes _  
_It looks like a normal guy, but he's a wolf (some call it dog) _  
_He was another one of the pack _  
_But it was and I think his own _  
_Now is the alpha, sounds important _  
_But no, it's boring _  
_Because you only have two wolves in his pack _

_Oh yeah ... _  
_Oh, oh, oh _  
_werewolf _  
_oh, oh, oh _  
_werewolf_


End file.
